Navigating a user interface using a directional input device frustrates many users because certain functions can only be performed by selecting a particular button on the input device, or by navigating to a particular location in the user interface. Many user input devices, such as remote controls, include buttons for performing specific actions in a user interface, but they can be hard to locate and the function which they perform may be unclear. Providing options in a particular location of the user interface requires the user to navigate to that particular location of the user interface, which may require many directional inputs depending on a portion of the user interface that is currently highlighted. Moreover, options on these interfaces often obstruct the user's viewing experience.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for providing media guidance with contextual controls.